


Copos de nieve

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, Creatures, F/F, F/M, Harry Hermione friendship, Lies, Loss, Love, Post-War, Psychological issues, Romance, Snow, Trauma, forced happiness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Ya hace tres años del final de Voldemort. La posguerra ha sido concienzudamente enterrada en el mundo mágico. No se habla de lo que ocurrió. Pero hay personas que necesitan curar sus heridas y no pueden. Hermione Granger es una de ellas, atrapada en la familia Weasley, ahogada por la presión de ser feliz porque sí. La tercera Navidad después de aquella guerra será la gota que colma el vaso...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Silenciada

**Author's Note:**

> Fic realizado para el 10º Reto de Mundo Yuri.

Navidades. Durante los pasados años, aquella festividad había pasado a un segundo o tercer plano para Hermione Granger. La guerra había terminado, pero había tantas cosas que estaban mal, que necesitaban ser corregidas, arregladas, que no disfrutaba del tiempo en familia.

Había tenido oportunidades, desde luego. Ella nunca faltaba en alguna de las grandes comilonas que la familia Weasley (bueno, en particular, Molly) creaba para alimentar a todo un regimiento. Había recuperado a sus propios padres también y solían tener unos días relajados juntos. En ambos hogares la cantidad de adornos navideños era superlativa, conscientes las familias de que tenían que alegrar el ambiente.

—¡Pero tienes que animarte, Hermione! —le decía Ron todos los años, con toda la alegría del mundo, cuando veía a su pareja con aquel rostro ausente—. ¡Es Navidad, estamos bien, somos felices! Todo se ha acabado ya, podemos vivir en paz.

¡Ese era el maldito problema! ¡Fiestas felices a la mínima oportunidad! ¿Y si ella no quería formar parte de ello? Cada vez que la Navidad se acercaba pensaba en exactamente lo mismo: toda la comunidad mágica metiendo apresuradamente todos los destrozos, muertos y traumas debajo una enorme y abultada alfombra.

Y no era sólo durante esas épocas. El _Profeta_ hablaba de juicios, castigos y demás, pero raramente mencionaba nada sobre las víctimas. Nada sobre un San Mungo saturado desde el mismísimo final de la guerra. Nada sobre las secuelas psicológicas. La radio, otro tanto. Esa facultad para esconder y mentir sobre lo malo era una de las peores cualidades del mundo mágico. Se negaba a admitir la realidad.

—Hay tanto que hacer, Harry —le contó durante el tercer año de Navidades desde el fin de Lord Voldemort. Estaban escondidos en el antiguo cuarto de Fred y George—. Te sorprenderías lo poco que se ha molestado el Ministerio para ayudar a sanar a sus ciudadanos.

—No debería decir esto, pero… Lo veo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ron y yo somos aurores novatos y se nos dice a quién hay que perseguir, sin importar lo que dejamos atrás. A Ron le parece bien ese discurso.

—Sí, «sonrisitas Ron» lo ve todo bien repartiendo justicia —replicó con amargura.

—No es exactamente así… —le defendió Harry—. Pero no quiere recordar. Le parece mejor actuar.

—¿Y tú?

Hermione sabía lo obsesivo que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo cuando se lo proponía. Todos los años en Hogwarts había tenido uno de esos arranques.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

Un poco de alivio descendió hacia el estómago de Hermione, como una pastilla digestiva muggle que calma los peores ardores.

—Yo no puedo seguir así. Necesito hacer algo. Necesito hablarlo.

—¿Y tus padres? Han recuperado la memoria, ¿verdad?

—Es… distinto. Se perdieron la peor parte y no ven lo que ha quedado. Perciben que algo no anda bien del todo, especialmente en mí, pero…

—Ya. Oye, si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa… —Hermione asintió. No le representaba un verdadero consuelo—. ¿Cómo estáis con Ron?

Hermione cambió de peso a la pierna derecha, bufó y echó una mirada al techo.

—No sé qué decirte. Esta positividad forzada no es de ninguna ayuda. Me siento desplazada en toda la familia porque no sé fingir una sonrisa. —Dio una zancada y se sentó al lado de su amigo, en la cama—. ¡Quiero estar bien! Pero necesito… sanar. Y hacer algo.

—¿Por eso has querido entrar a trabajar en el ministerio?

—Espero cambiar las cosas desde dentro. Ser yo —se señaló, con un porte elegante como si enumerara una lista interminable de notas y señalara sus antiguas chapas de protección contra abusos a los elfos domésticos— me ha abierto ciertas puertas. Creo que, ahora mismo, trabajar es lo único que me da paz mental. Me da la calma de saber que hay algo en reparación en este mundo roto.

—El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas es un buen comienzo. Voldemort se ganó muchos seguidores fuera del terreno humano.

—Y no sólo eso. Ahora estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, lo que se agradece —dijo, con un leve tartamudeo que le indicaba que estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar—, pero quiero seguir con la P.E.D.D.O. Seguir protegiendo a los elfos domésticos y a todos aquellos a los que los magos les hayan quitado derechos.

Harry la miró fijamente con un toque melancólico. Hermione recordó inmediatamente a Dobby sólo por su mirada.

—Es un gran proyecto —se limitó a decir, con cierto orgullo por su amiga. Ésta asintió, un poco más calmada.

—¿Cómo te va con Ginny? —preguntó, dispuesto a cambiar de tema—. Parecéis felices.

—Lo somos, no lo negaré. Ella tiene su carrera en el Quidditch, yo con los aurores, y nos damos apoyo. También tenemos que fingir alegría en estas fechas pero…

—Pero no todo el tiempo —remató Hermione, con desagrado.

—Exacto.

A pesar de la insistencia de la familia Weasley, Hermione se había negado en rotundo a vivir en la Madriguera, a diferencia de Harry. El contacto era más escaso y causaba más conflictos con Ron y con Molly (que actuaban en curiosa sintonía en contra de ella). No quería sentirse atrapada en el bucle de eterna felicidad sin encontrarse a ella misma y digerir a su manera el final de la guerra. Por ello tenía un piso en Londres que compartía con otros trabajadores de su departamento. Más frío y distante, pero más preparado para concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Voy a contarte algo —le dijo Harry, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor. Su voz asustó a Hermione, que se había enterrado en pensamientos—. Pero no se lo digas a Ginny o a ningún Weasley, o ella misma me agarraría de la túnica de madrugada y me usaría de _Quaffle_ para sus entrenamientos.

Aquella amenaza hizo estallar en risas a la pobre Hermione de pura sorpresa. Harry sonrió un tanto, pero parecía tenso.

—Vale, no diré nada —prometió, sonriendo.

—Ginny… Cuando no estoy bien y no me siento comprendido, lo deja todo, me sube a esta habitación…

—¡Eh! No quiero hablar de vuestra vida sexual —bromeó Hermione. Harry consiguió reír un poco.

—No, no es eso. Ella… me cuenta cosas de sus primeros años en Hogwarts. —Hermione entendió por dónde iban los tiros, pero dejó que Harry se explicara a su antojo—. Tiene secuelas del diario de Tom Riddle. A veces tiene pesadillas sobre ello. Pasó todo nuestro tercer año culpándose de su debilidad, y le costó un montón aceptar que estuvo fuera de su mano. Sólo cuando decidimos formar el ED contra Umbridge fue capaz de afrontar sus miedos y empezar a digerirlo. Por eso nos entendemos. Y también te entiende a ti. Te ha defendido con uñas y dientes mientras no estabas en casa.

Hermione sonrió, muy agradecida. Harry tenía mucha suerte. Ella sólo deseaba que Ron tuviera las mismas agallas que su hermana para defender a su novia, o hiciera el intento de entender que necesitaba sanar por su cuenta. No se iba a doblegar a cualquier norma moral familiar por las buenas.

—A veces bromeamos sobre si algún día nos despertaremos a la vez por culpa de alguna pesadilla —se rio Harry.

—Qué desagradable…

—Pero reconfortante. —Harry volvió a frotarse las manos. Quería decir algo más—. Ron es mi mejor amigo y es genial para muchas cosas, pero… entendería si las cosas cambian entre vosotros.

Harry solía ser tan bobo para algunas cosas que a veces Hermione quedaba asombrada por su ya no tan nueva capacidad de notar tensión en el aire. Sí, Hermione había pensado seriamente en romper con Ron. Temporalmente.

—Me veo formando familia con él —admitió Hermione, muy seria—. Pero no ahora. No en el estado en el que estoy. No puedo tener a alguien que no me apoye igual que le apoyo yo. No todo se limita al romance y a ser dulce y todo eso.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Me entiendes? —replicó con sorna.

—¡Claro que sí! Antes de Ginny salí con Cho, ¿recuerdas? Un desastre de épicas proporciones.

—Eras un niño, Harry.

—Pero ahora entiendo dónde fallé y qué pasaba. No es tan distinto de lo que te pasa a ti.

Hermione miró al suelo y asintió, admitiendo que ambas relaciones tenían un desequilibrio en su historia. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Si le dejo… nadie en esta familia me lo perdonará. Nunca. No lo entenderán. Y no quiero un «para siempre» como ese. Quiero poder volver. —Harry miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, esta vez sin saber qué decir—. Vamos, tenemos que bajar. Hemos estado mucho rato aquí.

—Vale.

Harry la alcanzó antes de que ninguno tocara la puerta y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Hermione se relajó un tanto, reconociendo el apoyo y también el «haz de tripas corazón» que Harry también tenía que sacar.

La fiesta siguió su curso sin que nadie notara la repentina tristeza. Más bien, nadie quiso hablar de ello. Ginny y Arthur echaron un ojo al rostro algo descompuesto de Hermione, pero no dijeron nada. El resto de los Weasley ni siquiera tomaron cuenta de ello. Ron seguía engullendo comida sin parar como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Era increíble que _adelgazara_ por la tensión de su trabajo como auror en lugar de engordar, con el hambre que siempre tenía.

—¡Eh, chicos, mirad! ¡Está nevando! —avisó George.

Todos corrieron a mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Incluso Hermione. La nieve era algo habitual, pero había cierto encanto a que lo hiciera en Navidades. A Hermione le traía recuerdos de cuando viajó con Harry a Godric’s Hollow para ir a ver la tumba de sus padres (e intentó olvidarse de cómo había acabado aquella noche). La nieve en un pueblo sencillo en la noche, rodeado de silencio, era una calma que deseaba.

En ese momento, por eso, era de día. Había amanecido con un sol invernal radiante, pero a lo largo de la mañana se había ido tapando y el frío se quedó quieto como un conejo asustado. Y, al final, la nieve.

Cuando el resto de la casa perdió el interés, se quedó ella sola delante de la ventana, que tenía una vista de las colinas verdes de su alrededor, del pantano y también del delicado pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Una lechuza tuerta con una carta en el pico le bloqueó la maravillosa vista y picoteó con nerviosismo el cristal. Pobrecita, se estaba pelando de frío. Hermione le abrió la ventana tan rápidamente como supo y la acercó a la chimenea mientras tomaba la carta.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Ron—. Dime que no es trabajo, por favor…

—Es de Luna…

—¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?

—¿Acaso conoces otra Luna que no sepamos? —se burló Ginny.

Con toda la familia expectante, Hermione abrió la carta. Un pequeño picotazo le advirtió de que tenía otro trabajo antes de eso.

—Oh, claro, pobre. —Tomó su deteriorado bolsito con hechizo de extensión indetectable y ordenó—: _Accio_ gominolas.

—Ay, podría haberte dado yo, querida… —dijo Molly, cayendo en la cuenta cuando ya era tarde.

—No pasa nada.

La lechuza tuerta se comió un par de gominolas hechas para ellas con todo el gusto y se acercó un poco más al fuego, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Luego, Molly la dejó salir.

Hermione, distraída de aquello, leyó para todos:

_¡Hola, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron!_

_¿Qué os parecería pasar un rato en mi casa contemplando los peribelibedes de la nieve? Son criaturas preciosas que se posan encima de los copos para que caigan más rápido y cuaje la nieve en el suelo. Son raros de ver, pero he conseguido atraer a una bandada, no os arrepentiréis. Neville ya está en camino. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!_

_Os quiere,_

_Luna Lovegood_

La risita general ante el horrible nombre de esas criaturas, más parecidos a un trabalenguas en latín que cualquier otra cosa, no fue nada en comparación con la sonrisa que sostuvo Hermione a lo largo de toda la carta. Era tan sencillo. No había hablado de Navidades. Ni de fiesta, ni de comida a carretadas, sólo de un rato juntos, los seis amigos.

No sólo le parecía una vía de escape de esa prisión de felicidad, sino que la extravagancia irritante de Luna se le había asentado en el cuerpo como una maravillosa forma de despejarse. Quizás una parte de ella le decía «eso no existe» y el empezar una discusión se le presentaba como una forma magnífica de recuperar y recordar algo tan épico (según Hermione) como afianzar sus amistades a través de la activa rebelión contra Umbridge formando el Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Vamos, ¿no? —inquirió Ginny. Hermione asintió inmediatamente. Miró a Harry, que sonreía con ganas.

—No sé si quiero conocer a esas criaturas —repuso Ron.

—Anda, ¿crees que esos peri-lo-que-sea son reales? —se rio Hermione.

A Ginny no le gustó ese comentario, pero animó algo a Ron a levantarse.

—¡Menos mal que esta chica os ha enviado la lechuza para después de comer! —saltó Molly Weasley—. No me gustaría que os perdierais la comida de Navidad.

—Anda ya, mamá, si se podría hacer una cena con todo lo que ha sobrado —se rio George. Molly refunfuñó.

—Id, pasáoslo bien —les dijo Arthur, con las palmas abiertas y empujándolos—. ¿Hace cuánto que no os veis?

Con la decisión tomada y algún remoloneo de Ron porque quería seguir comiendo por pura gula, los cuatro tomaron sus abrigos y se prepararon para desaparecerse.


	2. Rescatada

Unos segundos después, estaban delante de la torre de la familia Lovegood. Por fuera, todo estaba igual. La nieve empezaba a tomar asiento entre las plantas del jardín, sin ciruelas dirigibles esta vez. Ahora había dos manzanos jóvenes enmarcando la entrada, en vez de aquellos más ancianos que el ataque que sufrió la casa (aparentemente) destruyó. La madera de la puerta parecía recién barnizada, pero seguía teniendo aspecto de haber vivido muchas explosiones caseras.

Dicha puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara y Luna apareció con su larga melena atada a un costado y un conjunto en azul y blanco, como su casa en Hogwarts. Su rostro parcialmente deslizado hacia la locura era un sinfín de rastros de felicidad.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué rápido! ¡Pasad!

Los cuatro invitados siguieron a Luna, quien se escurrió con velocidad hasta la cocina y sacó una bandeja de tazas de té. A Hermione le picó la curiosidad: ¿por qué no lo hizo con magia? ¿Acaso era dedicación a sus amigos?

La casa había sufrido un ataque de inspiración artística durante aquellos años. A pesar de que la mayoría del lugar tenía el azul como protagonista, había formas, figuras amorfas, animales y siluetas de personas en distintos colores, algunos destacando vivazmente por encima del azul. Luna no había cambiado nada. Hermione la pudo imaginar en un arrebato artístico simplemente llenando todo y ella misma de pintura.

Hermione dejó su ruta turística mental y se fijó en el centro de la estancia: Neville ya había llegado y estaba en el sofá más pequeñito de todos. Se había abrazado con todos sus amigos y ahora le tocaba a ella.

—¡Hola, chicos, cuánto tiempo!

—Hola, Neville. ¡Tienes buen aspecto! —comentó Harry.

Lo que vino a continuación sorprendió a Hermione: empezó la conversación menos trascendental del mundo. Neville explicó inmediatamente que no encajaba con los aurores (Hermione ni sabía que había sido compañero de Ron y de Harry, eso la molestó) y se empezó a buscar la vida con la herbología y entró de prácticas con Pomfrey en Hogwarts. En cambio, Luna se había pasado prácticamente todo este tiempo bien cuidando de la casa, o bien viajando con su padre buscando criaturas exóticas y buenas historias para el _Quisquilloso_.

Lo sorprendente para Hermione fue que le apeteciera tanto. Obviamente aquella conversación iba a suceder, pero normalmente a ella le entusiasmaban mucho más las discusiones sobre el conocimiento, una conversación que iluminara su cerebro con interés y contenido, que fuera estimulante. Eran aquellas conversaciones que ya sólo podía encontrar en los libros, debido a la alta carga de su trabajo y la habilidad de Ron para perderse al cabo de dos minutos de explicación.

Su rostro se ensombreció un tanto recordando dónde había estado hasta ahora. El momento indicado para que Luna la intentara sacar de quicio:

—¿Queréis ver los peribelibedes? En la parte de atrás se han reunido muchos.

Los invitados se miraron con la lógica duda en los ojos.

—Vamos, será divertido —se apuntó Ginny.

Los cinco se levantaron y pasaron a la parte del nuevo estudio del padre de Luna, que aparentemente no estaba. Allí la decoración era un poco más sobria, pero también había muchos cachivaches que Hermione estaba totalmente dispuesta a evitar. Luna lanzó un pequeño conjuro para esclarecer el cristal de la única y bastante ancha ventana para que se pudiera ver el exterior con claridad.

—Oye, Luna, ¿y tu padre?

—No ha podido volver a tiempo de su viaje a Hungría con unos amigos —dijo, sin mirarles—. Estaban investigando una variante parcialmente invisible de dragón y necesitaban su ayuda.

—Vaya, seguro que a Charlie le encantaría saber de ese dragón —comentó con cierto entusiasmo Ron.

Neville se acercó a Luna, mucho más sensible que su compañero. Era obvio que Luna se había sentido sola.

—Bueno, pues nos alegra que nos hayas llamado.

—¡Eso! —saltó Ginny, poniéndose a su otro lado—. Has hecho bien. Y ahora, ¿dónde decías que estaban esas criaturas?

Luna miró a todos sus amigos uno por uno sonriendo con tranquilidad, mirándoles fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera retratar el momento. Se paró un segundo de más en Hermione, quien tuvo miedo que notara que no estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades. Quedó algo avergonzada por ello, pero Luna no dijo nada.

—Pues… mirad ahí —susurró, de repente, como si fuera a espantar a un ciervo solitario.

Luna señaló hacia… Hermione no podía creerlo, ¡podía estar señalando a cualquier parte! Luna mantuvo el brazo en alto, hasta que empezó a crear líneas en el aire. En silencio, sus amigos dedujeron que estaba siguiendo copos de nieve, pero que Merlín adivinara a cuál de ellos, pues la nevada se estaba intensificando.

—¿Qué es… eso? —preguntó Ginny, entornando los ojos para ver mejor. Claro, era jugadora de Quidditch, pensó Hermione, estaría más preparado para ello.

—¿Qué es qué? —insistió Ron.

Ginny también empezó a hacer lo que su amiga rubia, y pronto Hermione pudo verlo: diminuto, casi invisible, emitiendo un pequeño resplandor que bien podría haber sido un _Lumos_ , encima de un copo. El tono no era exactamente blanco. Conforme más copos bajaban, más veía.

—Es… asombroso… —susurró.

—Es precioso, Luna —le aseguró Harry.

Se asemejaban a pequeñas luciérnagas blanquecinas, pero tenían unas finas alas, grandes como las de una mariposa, de tonos que se mimetizaban con el entorno si no las batían. Cuando lo hacían, desprendían un poco de luz que dependía del color de las mismas alas. Había de azul claro, verde, amarillo y rosa. Y cuando el copo tocaba el suelo, simplemente remontaban el vuelo y se posaban en otro.

—Vaya, no sabía que existieran esas criaturas —admitió Hermione, apretujándose con Ginny—. ¿Cómo las has atraído?

—Piedras luminiscentes —dijo, con cierto entusiasmo—. Los peribelibedes se alimentan de la luz de un día de nieve y buscan maneras de aparecer en días como este. También se ven atraídos a la luz tenue de las rocas minerales, así que he puesto algunas piedras luminiscentes de mi padre en la pared exterior para que se agrupen.

—Y… ¿por qué se posan encima de los copos?

—Nadie lo sabe —contestó Luna en el más característico de sus tonos, aquel que te decía que todo era mágico y sacado de un sueño y que valía toda la pena del mundo—. Yo creo que es porque tienen miedo de que la nieve desaparezca y no llegue a tocar el suelo.

—Quién sabe, quizás la nieve mejora la circulación de sus patas —añadió Hermione, en su línea—. Si es que tienen.

—Es posible.

A Hermione le dio la impresión de que humanos y peribelibedes se estaban hipnotizando mutuamente. Las criaturas se acercaban por una luz que ellos no veían, y los invitados de Luna (o, por lo menos, la misma Hermione) observaban a decenas de aquellos… insectos, o hadas quizás, caer con la nieve.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguien dijera nada. Luna decidió que se merecían un descanso del apasionado avistamiento de peribelibedes y les invitó a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo. Las tazas de té se rellenaron de nuevo, bien calientes.

Hermione miró a Luna. Algo había aparecido salvajemente en su mente, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. No era malo, pero estaba sorprendida de no poder pensar en otra cosa. Su mirada algo confusa hizo que la anfitriona se explicara:

—Una de las facultades que tienen estas criaturas es que observarlas despeja la mente. No hay que pensar en nada. Sólo buscar la luz. Y, luego, aparece un pensamiento que hay que atender inmediatamente.

—Es como un método de sugestión —comentó Harry, inmediatamente. ¿Le pasaría a él también?

—Sí, parece —dijo Ginny.

Cada uno de los presentes parecía tener un solo pensamiento en la cabeza en ese momento. Harry miraba con cierta timidez a Ginny, y ésta a él. Se susurraron un par de cosas que nadie más oyó y asintieron con energía. Neville, en cambio, parecía a punto de llorar. Ron miró al suelo, algo ausente, poniendo unos morros tristes que preocuparon a su novia.

Pero Hermione no pudo concentrarse mucho en él. En su lugar, volvió a mirar a Luna, quien sonreía, complacida por la escena. Su pensamiento otorgado por los peribelibedes era de lo más infantil, increíblemente infantil. No podía creer que quien había pensado eso fuera Hermione Granger.

—Sé que os vais a ir pronto —dijo Luna. Tenía un matiz triste en su mirada de ensueño—. Los pensamientos que dan los peribelibedes sólo son deseos o temas inconclusos que ya existían en vuestras mentes. —Luego miró a Hermione con cierta intensidad—. El trabajo de estas criaturas es este: traer lo que nos hemos negado al frente.

Neville no pudo aguantar más: se levantó y dio un enorme abrazo a Luna, quien se mostró sorprendida por unos instantes.

—Ha sido genial, de verdad. Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres. Hace demasiado tiempo…

Medio minuto después, se había desaparecido. Recordando el pasado familiar de Neville, todos miraron al suelo durante unos segundos.

Ron fue el siguiente. Con muchas dudas, y sin dar muchos detalles, dijo que tenía que irse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Creo… que no. ¿Podré estar solo?

—Claro, lo que necesites. —Aunque Hermione notó que se refería más al resto de su familia.

Él también se desapareció de la casa de los Lovegood.

Ginny y Harry parecían mucho más felices. Se miraron y miraron tanto a Luna como a Hermione, como si quisieran ser los últimos en hablar. Luna no iba a presionarles, y Hermione no consideraba apropiado liberar su pensamiento en ese momento.

—Creo que… acabamos de decidir tener hijos —admitió Ginny. Harry asintió enérgicamente.

—¡No me digas! —estalló Hermione—. ¡Es genial!

—Vaya, es el mejor pensamiento que han traído los peribelibedes en mucho tiempo —se alegró Luna, sonriente.

—No sabemos cuándo —puntualizó Harry—. Tenemos nuestras carreras y las estamos disfrutando. Pero en algún momento, sí, los tendremos.

Entonces Ginny susurró algo al oído de Harry con rapidez y este sonrió un poco más, asintiendo.

—Si tenemos a una niña, nos aseguraremos de que una parte de su nombre sea el tuyo, Luna —le anunció Ginny.

Luna cambió su rostro totalmente. Hermione pensó que iba a llorar, y entonces recordó de repente el techo antiguo de la habitación de Luna, con todos los asistentes a esa particular tarde pintados en el techo con unas doradas letras que decían «amigos». Era posiblemente el mejor regalo que sus amigos Harry y Ginny le pudieran haber hecho.

—Creo que nos gustaría meditar todo esto a solas, o quizás decírselo en secreto a mi padre —dijo Ginny a modo de conclusión—. El resto haría de todo un circo, ya sabéis.

—Sí, lo veo a venir —se rio Hermione.

—Nos iremos a casa.

Ginny se levantó y ofreció sus brazos a Luna, a quien le faltó tiempo para corresponder el abrazo. Hermione pensaba que se destruirían la espalda la una a la otra del apretón. Harry fue más suave con su abrazo.

—Hermione, ¿nos vemos luego? —preguntó Harry.

—No, dile a Molly y a Ron… que he vuelto a casa —dijo, con un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —dijo, algo más apagado. También la abrazó a ella, y Ginny se sumó—. Recuerda que nos tienes, ¿vale?

—Sí. Anda iros. No quiero que me veáis llorar.

Ginny se rio y abrió camino. Al cabo de unos segundos, en la casa quedaban sólo Hermione y Luna.

Hermione se topó con la mirada de su anfitriona. Parecía expectante, con su mano izquierda cubriendo la derecha, formando una uve con sus brazos. El cerebro hipnotizado de la invitada le obligó a colocarse mejor sus rizos. Era tan _absurdo_.

—Has estado mal este tiempo —dijo Luna, directa como ella sola. Ahí en el salón, estando las dos de pie, los segundos no pasaban.

—Sí. Ha sido complicado.

Luna se sentó en el sofá más ancho y dio dos toquecitos para que Hermione se sentara a su lado. Ella hizo caso, sin pensar. Movió su pelo al otro hombro para, por lo menos, tener la decencia de ver a Luna con todo su campo visual cuando le dijera qué pensamiento había sobresalido. Además, es que _tenía_ que verbalizar el pensamiento.

Un rizo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, negándose a apartarse de la vista.

—Siempre has tenido un pelo muy rebelde —dijo Luna.

Una mano blanca como la nieve reaccionó y rozó la mejilla de Hermione. Dos dedos tomaron el rizo rebelde y lo pusieron detrás de la oreja. Hermione tragó saliva y miró hacia la mesa, soltando aire.

—Mírame —le pidió Luna. Hermione hizo caso. ¿Por qué?—. Te avergüenza lo que has pensado.

—Es tan… tonto e infantil —se quejó, bajando la mirada hasta la falda de Luna. Luego volvió a subir hacia su rostro, intentando disimular. Ella sonreía tranquilamente.

—Dímelo —susurró.

—Yo quiero que… —Dudó y se frenó, pero su mente se lo pedía a gritos. _Sácalo_ —. Quiero que me peines con los dedos.

Luna sonrió más, a pesar de que Hermione intentó torcer su cuello en la dirección opuesta de la rubia. Sus ojos saltones parecían gritar en una mezcla de felicidad y locura. Luego se convirtieron en comprensión.

—Pon la cabeza aquí —le pidió. Hermione miró.

Estaba señalando su falda. Hermione se sintió traicionada por su propio cuerpo, dándole pistas a Lovegood sobre lo que quería a cada segundo que habían pasado a solas. En cuanto lo hizo, esos mismos dedos finos se sumergieron en las profundidades de su melena rizada y discurrieron sin apenas obstáculos. Hermione sintió como si esos dedos fueran agua que arrastraba sutilmente su pelo hacia abajo y luego caía al suelo del baño.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente. No podía pensar en nada. Estuvo tentada de dejarse llevar y dormirse, como cuando era pequeña, pero no quería hacerle eso a Luna.

—¿Qué pensamiento te han dado a ti los peribelibedes? —le preguntó a Luna.

—Todos necesitamos amor. Cuidado. Cariño. Y que se nos lo demuestre de vez en cuando —dijo, sin cesar en su trabajo. Hermione esperó. Sabía que Luna tenía una forma particular de empezar sus reflexiones—. Yo hice trampa. Estuve observando a los peribelibedes antes de que vinierais, y sólo dan un pensamiento por cada nevada. Yo pedía lo mismo que tú.

—¿Cómo? —soltó, recolocándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Luna le puso una mano en la mejilla, interrumpida del peinado. Hermione sintió el rubor abriéndose paso por allá donde aquella mano estaba rozando.

—Pedía cariño —susurró, cambiando su palma por el dorso, y dibujó una línea en la mejilla de Hermione. La suavidad de la caricia desprendía tanto de ese cariño que no sabía que deseaba, que se dijo que ojalá no parara—. No quería pasar este día sola. En cuanto los peribelibedes me dieron el pensamiento, os envié la lechuza. Estos maravillosos seres flotantes siempre sacan a la luz algo muy importante. Aunque reconozco que tu pensamiento no era el que esperaba. Y creo que tú tampoco.

Hermione entendió, y negó, confirmando que efectivamente no era lo que había tenido en la cabeza a lo largo del día. Pero tampoco podía concentrarse en ello aunque quisiera. No dejaba de mirar a Luna a los ojos. Ella no cesó en sus caricias.

—Yo… he estado pensando en muchas cosas ahora… —empezó a decir Hermione, intentando no abandonarse del todo a aquella situación.

—¿Importan?

—Algunas sí. Otras… no lo sé.

—Dime una.

—He mentido a Harry. No voy a volver a casa de mis padres aún.

Luna asintió. No abandonó su sonrisa.

—Dime otra.

Hermione tragó saliva, dudando, pero lo dijo igualmente.

—No quiero que dejes de acariciarme.

Luna no pidió más. Su mano tomó delicadamente el rostro de la joven y se dobló para dejar que sus labios se encontraran con los de una Hermione inmóvil, entregada a ese deseo que se había ido abriendo paso con cada segundo que había pasado a solas con Luna.

—¿Te importa si paso unos días contigo? —le pidió Hermione, cuando Luna le dejó espacio para hablar.

—Claro que no.


	3. Culpable

Hermione sentía todo el calor de las sábanas filtrarse por su ropa y llegar cómodamente hasta su piel. Totalmente arropada con mantas invernales, no tenía ningunas ganas de salir de allí.

Oh, ¡había tenido unos sueños espléndidos! En uno pasaba unas Navidades _felices_ con sus padres. En otro, que parecía una predicción, ella y Luna pasaban una semana en su casa tan relajadamente que se olvidaban del exterior. En un tercero, volvía a estar al lado de Harry mientras él daba clase a su torpe manera a los estudiantes del ED. Al final de todo, justo antes de despertar, estaba con sus cinco amigos.

Los mismos cinco amigos que habían estado el día anterior con ella en aquella inesperada tarde.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. ¡Estaba en casa de Luna! Y no sólo eso, sino que la rubia misma estaba a su lado. Quiso levantarse de golpe, pero las sábanas y el calorcito no la dejaban.

_Oh, no, no, no, qué has hecho, Hermione, tonta. ¡Os besásteis!_

El repentino nerviosismo quizás despertó a Luna, quien se dio la vuelta con un rostro legañoso, mirando a Hermione con un solo ojo saltón.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?

Luna iba vestida con su camisón de dormir. Tenía unas mezclas de colores tan caóticos que parecía que le hubieran echado cubos de pintura encima al azar. Quizás era justo eso lo que había pasado. Tenía un toque… encantador.

_Oh, por favor, cállate, cerebro._

Viendo sus ropas, Hermione se palpó rápidamente su cuerpo. ¡Menos mal! Llevaba la misma ropa con la que llegó a casa de Luna. Respiró hondo…

—¿Qué… qué hicimos ayer? —preguntó, asustada de saber la verdad.

Luna, frotándose un ojo, sonrió como si alguien hubiera gastado una broma.

—Nada que te pueda preocupar —dijo, con un discreto bostezo.

—¡Pero nos besamos! Es como… ¡Engañé a Ron!

Y se levantó propulsada por su propio descubrimiento. Estaba dispuesta a salir disparada, puesto que tampoco recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Iba a hacerlo cuando otra vez aquella mágica mano en su mejilla la detuvo. Hermione quedó paralizada al contacto, de repente complacida y algo avergonzada. Luna estaba frente a frente con ella.

—Tranquila. Podrás lidiar con eso en otro momento —susurró. Su mirada era preocupada, y tenía un cierto temor. Hermione pensó que temía que la abandonara de golpe—. Todos saben que estás en otra parte. Nadie sabe que elegiste quedarte. Descansa.

Hermione se dejó caer encima del cojín. Era un maldito hechizo lo que la estaba manteniendo en ese lugar. La habilidad de Luna para el detalle, para atraer su atención y encantar su mirada era asombrosa.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —insistió, mientras Luna se recostaba muy cerca de ella. Ésta volvió a cubrirlas con la manta hasta el cuello. _Dulce prisión, por Morgana_.

—Nos besamos. Unas cuantas veces —admitió, con cierto rubor una sonrisa tímida—. Y te acariciaba todo el rato. Parecías tan al borde de las lágrimas que no pude evitarlo. Luego empezó a entrarte el sueño y subimos a mi cuarto. Mis sábanas hicieron su trabajo y te quedaste dormida al instante. Has dormido doce horas.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó. _Doce horas, maldita sea_.

—Nada más.

Hermione suspiró, pero tenía una duda.

—¿Cómo que «hicieron su trabajo»?

—Mi madre —empezó, sonriendo— nos enseñó a mi padre y a mí un hechizo para que las sábanas y la cama fueran más cómodas y regalaran dulces sueños a quienes durmieran allí. Se usa mucho para tranquilizar a los bebés.

—Es maravilloso, sin duda. ¿Duermes siempre así?

—Todo lo que puedo —dijo con calma—. El hechizo necesita recargarse si hay que lavar las sábanas y no siempre me sale bien, es complicado de realizar.

—Así una nunca saldría de la cama —bromeó Hermione. Luna la acompañó con una ancha sonrisa.

Hermione no se sentía del todo segura en aquella situación, pero Luna tenía razón: nadie sabía que estaba allí, y estaba de vacaciones. Podía aprovechar. Pero ¿aprovechar qué? Ya se sentía suficientemente culpable por lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—¿Qué necesitas hacer?

Aquello la descolocó un poco.

—¿«Necesito»?

Luna asintió, y luego desvió la mirada con una mezcla de incomodidad y tristeza.

—Ayer, cuando íbamos a ver a los peribelibedes…

—Me viste —se avanzó, resignada. Cerró los ojos. El agobio de aquel magnífico y perfectamente feliz hogar y la presión de no poder hablar se le agarraron en el cuello de nuevo. Luna se acercó a ella y pudo recostar su cabeza por debajo de la barbilla de su anfitriona—. Te diste cuenta.

—Sí. No sé qué te pasa, claro, pero reconozco un tapón de emociones cuando lo veo. Todos tenemos alguno. Échale la culpa a los torposoplos, pero que se vayan no lo soluciona.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, aprovechando que no la veía. En un minuto había hablado de dos criaturas extrañas. Ni siquiera creía que las segundas existieran. Le relajaba aquella desconexión de Luna, a pesar de que lo que decía era muy serio.

Eso, y su aroma. Traspasar cualquier perfume y llegar al aroma real de una persona era tan privado para Hermione que podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que le había sucedido a ella. Hacía que se sintiera culpable porque estaba dentro de una relación seria, pero al mismo tiempo, Luna era tan… atrayente. Su pecho se calentaba levemente sintiendo el aroma y el contacto, y no era nada parecido al amor. No, ni mucho menos.

 _Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello_.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo al fin, intentando recordar qué le acababa de decir—. ¿Crees que debería contarlo?

—¿Lo necesitas? —preguntó Luna, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, lo que definitivamente ayudó a que se concentrara.

—Sí —contestó, dudando solamente un segundo.

—Entonces aquí es donde tienes que estar —dijo, mirando al techo, relajada.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y descubrió que las pinturas de ella y sus amigos volvían a estar allí, aunque ahora tenían un aspecto más maduro. Seguía habiendo la misma palabra «amigos» en letras doradas. Debió de querer pintarles de nuevo después del ataque de los mortífagos.

—Es precioso, Luna.

—¡Gracias! —Su mano se encontró con la de Hermione y no tuvo ningún reparo en cruzar los dedos con ella. Hermione procuró no reaccionar a ello—. No pude evitarlo. Reconstruimos la casa, le faltaba el techo y también parte del suelo. Me propuse crear toda la decoración de cero. Salió así.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió. Vacaciones en casa de Luna Lovegood, nunca hubiera dicho que sucedería. Estaba a gusto. Estaba relajada. Y si quería hablar, podía hablar. Y si no pensaba en… Bueno. No todo podía ser perfecto.

—He pasado unos años duros —empezó. Luna no se tomó la molestia de mirarla, pero ladeó un poco la cabeza en respuesta—. Sólo he tenido a Harry de confidente para hablarle de ello, pero no era… suficiente.

—El mundo mágico es asombroso, ¿verdad? —dijo con su característico tono despistado y soñador—. Es capaz de sufrir tanto pero también de olvidar tan pronto…

Hermione miró a su amiga, algo temerosa de que se replicara la situación de casa de los Weasley.

—¿Qué piensas de ello? —preguntó.

—¿Sabes qué le dije una de las primeras veces que hablé con Harry? —Hermione negó, despistada por la pregunta, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de tema—. Estaba cuidando de los thestrals y tuvo curiosidad. Le conté que mi madre había muerto. Quizás era la segunda o tercera vez que hablábamos, no lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que lo sentía, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir? Pero miraba a los thestrals de la misma manera que lo hacía yo: comprendiéndoles. —Hermione entendió esa parte de la historia, pero le costó conectarlo con lo primero que había dicho. Luna se avanzó—: Él no quería olvidar. Quería hablar. Es por eso que tú has podido hablar con él también. No somos como el resto del mundo mágico, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que vivir con el dolor y hasta lo queremos así. No queremos esconderlo.

_No quiero tener que fingir felicidad._

Eso había dicho ella misma, tantas veces. Luna lo había cazado tan rápido.

Su amiga dejó de mirar el techo y se puso de lado, mirándola cara a cara, mirada con mirada. Una débil sonrisa de comprensión asomaba entre sus labios. Hermione quedó paralizada unos segundos.

—Dilo —susurró Luna, repitiendo su petición de la noche anterior.

A Hermione le tomó unos segundos antes de que una bola de acero le subiera desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Se le empezaron a escapar lágrimas, desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

—No puedo fingir felicidad todo el tiempo —musitó—. No he podido llorar a mis amigos. No he podido llorar a quién ahora es mi familia. No he podido mirar atrás durante un mal día y compartir el dolor de todo lo que sentí durante aquellos días. ¡No puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

Al final, rompió a llorar, desesperada, y Luna se acercó para mantenerla sujeta contra su cuerpo. Le permitió llorar todo lo que quisiera. En silencio, en calma, sin prisas, sin trabajo, sin tener que contenerse. ¿Cuánto rato pasó Hermione llorando? No lo sabía. Su cuerpo le pedía más, seguía teniendo lágrimas que verter, seguía teniendo recuerdos bloqueados que recuperar, nudos en su interior que deshacer.

En algún momento se volvió a dormir. Aquellas sábanas encantadas le permitieron tener sueños tranquilos, aunque todo aquello que había visto y a todos los amigos que había perdido reapareció de nuevo. Circulaban como fantasmas felices a su alrededor, mientras su vida seguía entre sus sueños. Su cuerpo había estado deseando poder tener ese sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró sola. Oía el repiqueteo de tazas y cubiertos debajo, así que decidió salir de la cama, al fin. Le dolían el cuello y los ojos de tanto hipar y llorar, pero se sentía de lo mejor en meses.

—Buenos días —la saludó Luna, de espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, llevaba una bandeja con tazas de té con leche y una sonrisa que obligó a Hermione a reaccionar antes de que Luna se riera de ella—. ¿Vienes al sofá?

Las dos se sentaron cada uno en un sofá distinto, como el día anterior. Cada una tomó una taza. Hermione se fijó que iba con ropa de calle. ¿Habría salido?

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Un par de horas más. Pero ahora tienes mejor cara.

Hermione chistó con una risa seca.

—No digas tonterías. No me imagino los ojos que debo de tener.

—Lo prefiero así. Eres más libre. Tu mirada no es triste.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había tenido su anfitriona para mirar atentamente sus ojos y decidir cuándo su mirada escondía problemas y cuándo estaba relajada. Con su gran capacidad de distracción, Luna ahora parecía más misteriosa y más avispada de lo que Hermione había creído. Ya había aprendido a no subestimar a esa clase de personas, pero Luna siempre la pillaba de improviso.

Al cabo de unos pocos sorbos, Luna dejó la taza y se levantó. Caminó hacia Hermione en silencio. Ésta temió que otro «momentazo» como el de ayer se presentara ante sus narices, pero Luna solo le ofreció su mano. Hermione se levantó para dársela. Luna la guio hacia la puerta de su casa y tomó la versión para magos de unas gafas de sol. Bastante más anticuadas, pero con el mismo uso.

El frío del prado nevado no la pilló por sorpresa, pero se vio obligada a acercarse a su amiga para no temblar como la lavadora vieja de su casa.

Luna dirigió a su amiga hacia la parte exterior del estudio de su padre, allí donde habían observado a los peribelibedes hacía unas horas. Ahora sólo quedaba un manto blanco con algunas motas verdes de hierba que asomaba. Hermione estaba segura de que sin esas extrañas gafas de sol, la nieve la hubiera cegado, pues el día era espléndido, no había una sola traza de nube en el cielo.

—¿Ves la luz?

—Qué tétrico —soltó, sin pensar. Luna no reaccionó—. Sí.

—Sé que el sol y la nieve pueden cegar a una persona. Pero es peor cuando los peribelibedes han estado en una nevada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estas maravillosas criaturas se quedan todo el tiempo que pueden flotando sobre los copos de nieve. Los que no consiguen huir durante la noche ven el amanecer… y mueren.

—Entonces sí es tétrico.

—Un poco. Pero también bonito. Los peribelibedes simplemente desaparecen con el contacto con el sol, y toda la luz que les ha faltado emitir a lo largo de su corta vida es liberada de repente. Hacen que la nieve brille con más intensidad.

—También es poético —admitió Hermione.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, admirando el luminoso paisaje como una forma de honrar los luminosos fantasmas de aquellas asombrosas criaturas.

—Cuando te vayas… —siguió diciendo. El tono era mucho más triste ahora—. Vas a estar bien. Resplandeciente, como ellos —señaló con la cabeza el campo nevado—. Estará todo tan claro en tu cabeza que tendrás que tener cuidado de no dañarte de nuevo, pensando que todo ha acabado.

_Resplandeciente._

Disfrutó sólo un segundo del rubor que ese adjetivo le había causado, antes de entender lo que quería decir.

—Va a ser un proceso —dedujo. Luna asintió.

—¿Me vendrás a ver cuando tus días se vuelvan a nublar? —preguntó, tan tranquila, tan sencillamente, con aquella sonrisa tranquila y la estrambótica visión de aquellas gafas más viejas que el andar derecho.

Tan Luna.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Bien!

Luna estrechó el apretón que aún sostenía y Hermione se vio obligada a correr por la nieve, sintiendo el frío en los pies, saltar por cualquier lado la sencilla valla del jardín de los Lovegood y acabó en dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta con su espalda.

Luna estaba loca.

_¿Y por qué me gusta que lo esté?_

Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de usar la lógica contra su subconsciente y combatir el pensamiento. Sólo observó a Luna quitarse las botas, avivar el fuego de la chimenea decorada con mil figuras y colores discordantes y poner los pies ahí delante, sentada en un sofá para dos personas.

—Calentito —soltó, aliviada.

Hermione consideró que era un buen plan y la imitó.

Qué error.

Luna tardó exactamente un segundo desde que su amiga se sentó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se echó a un lado, reticente, pero ella sola fue volviendo al sitio. La lógica perdía terreno contra el instinto y su pecho se hinchaba de deseos como hacía años que no tenía.

Odió verse como un cervatillo temeroso del mundo, cuando era ella la que siempre se encaraba a todos si era necesario.

_Pero es que está mal. Joder, tienes novio._

Era una voz al fondo, sepultada por reproches hacia esa misma persona de lo mucho que la había desatendido emocionalmente durante los últimos tiempos. Como si todo estuviera listo, acabado, cerrado, ahora todo era perfecto y feliz y podía relajarse. ¡Pues no, no era así!

Se había ido acercando a Luna mientras su mente tenía el arrebato. Ella esperaba al final de esa corta distancia con una sonrisa que enseñaba un poco los dientes, traviesa, invitándola.

Cedió. Se dejó encantar por ese rostro y cedió. Otro beso como el de la tarde anterior, con ese toque de inocencia. Pero esa vez estaba escondiendo algo más. Y Hermione quería tomarlo. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, esperando a que la última parte de su raciocinio desapareciera y se abandonara a lo que le esperaba al otro lado de esa sonrisa.

Su razón sólo reaccionó cuando Luna ya la tenía tomada de detrás de su cuello y se permitía el lujo de pedir permiso para subir la temperatura de esos besos.

Se separó de golpe. _La nieve bajo el sol puede cegar_. _Hay que tener cuidado_.

—Qué estoy haciendo —se regañó.

Luna parecía mucho menos sorprendida que ella.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó.

—¡No, no te disculpes! Esto es culpa mía —chilló, alterada—. Tengo que solucionarlo.

Luna asintió. Hermione pensó en cómo respondería Ron a lo que acababa de pasar. Y ni siquiera se había planteado hasta este momento ir a verle.

—Ron… se fue triste ayer… —El tono de Luna era mucho más frío y cansado. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¿Acaso lo había sabido alguna vez? Pero adivinó qué era lo que estaba pensando ella misma—. Quizás deberías... asegurarte de que está bien.

_Y volver a casa._

Hermione terminó la frase de Luna en su mente. No hacía ni cinco minutos se prometían verse en esos días nublados metafóricos, y ambas pensaban en los días que pasarían juntas, porque era eso justamente lo que convenía a Hermione. Ahora, aquello se había roto en mil pedazos. El contacto con la realidad estremecía a Hermione cada vez que la culpabilidad tomaba el control de ella cuando Luna la besaba. Un beso, y los sentimientos creaban un tornado que arrasaba con la calma que quería conseguir.

Se miraron una vez más. Aquello no parecía una despedida, o un error. No sabía qué estaba viendo en realidad. Tenía que descubrirlo.

—Voy a verle. Necesito sincerarme.

Luna asintió. Se levantó como si no pesara nada y la acompañó a la puerta. Hermione la miró una última vez antes de desaparecerse del jardín de los Lovegood. Luna suplicaba en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que la idea de un hechizo para las sábanas para que tengas mejores sueños no es mía, sino del fic "Pet Project" de la ficker Caeria en la web de fanfiction.net, que también usó Sycorax en su saga "La Rueda de la Fortuna". Gracias por esa inspiración <3


	4. Dividida

El ambiente era totalmente distinto en la Madriguera. Hermione ni siquiera había entrado cuando notó todo el peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros, como Atlas cargando con la Tierra. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Molly la recibió como si aquella breve separación hubiera sido lo que realmente era: sólo una visita a los padres y vuelta a la fiesta.

—¿Está Ron en su cuarto?

—Sí, aunque está algo triste. No sé qué pasó en casa de los Lovegood, pero le afectó.

Hermione asintió.

—Todos vimos algo que nos afectó mucho —dijo, sin querer entrar en detalle. No habló de que el efecto había sido más que positivo en Harry y Ginny—. Voy a subir.

—Vale, querida. Dile que si quiere postre aún queda de ayer.

—Claro.

Subió las escaleras hecha un manojo de nervios. Pensaba que resbalaría en cualquier escalón y se abriría la crisma, de tanto que temblaba.

Se encontró con Harry en el rellano. Sólo se miraron. Él asintió, aunque no sabía nada de nada. Ni le iba a decir nada tampoco. Él seguía intuyendo el cambio.

Al final, llegó a la puerta de Ron. Llamó un par de veces.

—Ron, soy yo.

—Pasa —le dijo débilmente.

Hermione abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de sí. Ron se encontraba tumbado en la cama, sólo con un poco de luz del exterior iluminando su cama. La miró. Hermione pensó que le recriminaría que hubiera tardado un día en volver y descubrir qué le pasaba, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué pensamiento tuviste? —le preguntó directamente ella.

—El funeral.

Sí, había _el funeral_. Aquello que en casa de los Weasley no tenía que ser sacado a la luz. Todos los combatientes de Hogwarts acordaron enterrar a sus difuntos en un mismo sitio. Reservaron un espacio en las cercanías del lago para poner un memorial de piedra, cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore, pero escogieron un lugar algo más apartado dentro de las lindes del castillo para tenerles ahí, todos juntos, descansando allí donde lo habían dado todo por su mundo. Fred, Tonks, Remus, todos, sin distinción, estaban allí.

Los Weasley no acudieron a ninguno de los homenajes los años siguientes, sino que prefirieron concertar visitas a solas con el permiso de la directora McGonagall. En una mezcla de privacidad y falsedad, habían deseado tener a Fred más cerca de ellos, en la Madriguera, y su forma de protesta era aquella… lo que también creaba esa atmósfera tóxica que Hermione había odiado todo este tiempo. Nadie había superado nada. Ni siquiera, pensaba Hermione, creía que lo hubieran asimilado aún.

Ron quizás lo estaba haciendo ahora, igual que ella había llorado tanto aquella mañana.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No sé qué decir, pero… prefiero meditarlo solo.

—No hagas eso. —Ron, que apenas la había mirado, prestó atención—. No te lo guardes. Necesitas expresarlo.

Su novio se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que estoy preparándome para hablar —dijo, de forma muy madura. Hermione, que había acudido a aquella casa con unos pensamientos y temas muy distintos a tratar, se sintió afligida de ver a su novio de esa manera. De repente, lo de Luna quedaba tan atrás…

—De acuerdo. El tiempo que necesites. Estoy de vacaciones, así que puedo quedarme unos días si es necesario.

Ron asintió y se dejó abrazar por su pareja cuando ella dio unos pasos hacia él. Hermione podía sentir a Ron cayendo de repente por el mismo pozo en el que ella seguía descendiendo después de tanto tiempo. Tuvo esperanza inmediatamente. La necesaria curación empezaba ahora, y si Ron tenía que prepararse mentalmente para admitir lo que había ocultado este tiempo, que así fuera.

En el silencio del abrazo, a pesar de todo, Hermione se preguntó por qué había besado a Luna. Por qué había _querido_ besar a Luna.

—Voy a bajar a comer algo —dijo Ron, algo más despierto.

—Vale. Yo ya he comido. Dile a tu madre que estoy bien, estaré por aquí.

Ron asintió y bajó, estirando sus brazos. Hermione esperó unos segundos para salir también, pero prefirió buscar la misma habitación donde durante el día anterior se había vaciado de emociones con Harry. Se encerró en ella, sentándose en la cama después de descorrer las cortinas para que pasase la luz del día.

No lo entendía.

Su pensamiento otorgado por los peribelibedes tenía que ver con el cariño más bien maternal y se había sentido atendida en medio del trauma, del horror y de aquella extraña barrera que se había formado entre Ron y ella. Seguía enamorada de Ron, aunque su casa fuera el último sitio donde quisiera estar. Entonces, ¿por qué besos? ¿Por qué el deseo? ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cuántos años había esperado su cuerpo para transmitirle aquello y por qué?

El primer beso quizás fue un error despistado, una mala interpretación de Luna sobre su amiga. Los que no recordaba… mejor no recordarlos. Pero ese último había sido enteramente su culpa. Se había dejado seducir. La había besado.

Se dejó caer tumbada en la cama y dio un puñetazo al lado. La cama no soltó nada de polvo: era cuidadosa y meticulosamente cuidada por Molly Weasley, así que siempre estaba preparada para una visita. A Hermione le hubiera gustado que se rompiera algo igual como se estaba rompiendo ella.

Quizás hizo demasiado ruido golpeando el colchón una segunda vez.

—¿Hermione? —Era la voz de Harry—. Ron me ha dicho que habías vuelto. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, pasa.

Harry hizo exactamente los mismos delicados movimientos que ella acababa de hacer con Ron. Abrir y cerrar rápido pero sin hacer ruido. Mirar con cautela. Acercarse a alguien con un montón de pensamientos entremezclados.

—Pensaba que te quedarías en casa de tus padres —dijo, para empezar.

Hermione se rio como castigo irónico.

—Me quedé en casa de Luna. Hasta que he vuelto ahora. Incluso pretendía pasar todas mis vacaciones allí.

—Es una buena idea.

—Lo parecía.

Dos segundos incómodos pasaron.

—¿Qué pensamiento te dieron los peribelibedes? ¿Era eso, quedarte allí? —Hermione le miró como si la hubieran atacado, aunque se relajó rápidamente—. Si quieres contármelo…

—Deseaba cariño, aparentemente. Luna nos dijo que era importante así que esperé a que os fuerais y le pedí que me peinara. Me relaja.

Harry meditó un segundo, con la cabeza en otra parte. Hermione supuso que estaba encajando todas las piezas.

—No fue lo único que pasó, ¿verdad?

—No —musitó. Su cabeza se ladeó un par de veces intentando contener las lágrimas—. Nos besamos. Varias veces. La mayoría de las veces fue cosa suya pero justo antes de venir…

—Entiendo…

—¡Y me da rabia no saber por qué lo he hecho! —dijo, intentando gritar y que no la oyeran al mismo tiempo—. Me hace cuestionar todo… ¿Para qué nos sirvió toda la pelea con Ron de separarnos durante el viaje de los Horrocrux si ahora…

Los dos amigos miraron al suelo, buscando una respuesta a aquello. Hermione sabía que Harry no era un experto en el tema, pero ella, que siempre lo tenía todo claro, se sentía tan perdida en ese momento… Harry decidió hablar:

—A veces, en el pasado, cuando dudaba de mi camino, de mis decisiones, hasta de estar con Ginny… Pensaba qué es lo que me aporta todo ello. Lo bueno y lo malo. Qué estoy dispuesto a soportar a cambio de mi felicidad. Y si el resultado es que es un precio demasiado alto… No voy a seguir ese camino.

Hermione entendió qué quería decir su amigo. Ya le había dicho el día anterior que si las cosas entre Ron y ella cambiaban, que no pasaría nada de cara a él. Quizás Harry había predicho de forma fortuita aquella situación.

O quizás es que simplemente no la veía feliz. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para aceptarlo, porque después de tanto luchar por ello no quería saber, sentir, que fracasaba.

—Ponme un ejemplo —le pidió.

—¿Lo de ayer de tener hijos? —Hermione asintió—. Dijimos que no en este momento porque Ginny disfruta de su Quidditch tanto como yo de mi trabajo de auror, a pesar de lo malo que conlleve. No queremos sacrificar nuestra pasión sin más si no es porque nos espera algo que realmente deseamos, aunque sea algo tan incierto como formar una familia. Queremos encontrar el momento exacto.

—Eso lo entiendo.

—Entonces no te preguntes por qué un beso. Ni el cariño. Pregúntate por qué preferiste quedarte allí, de entre todos los lugares del mundo. Y por qué has decidido volver antes de tiempo, también.

Hermione sintió una mezcla de tristeza, claridad y agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando que soy la más inteligente de nosotros? —se burló, medio riendo. Harry la abrazó de lado con fuerza como toda respuesta—. Gracias.

Hermione se quedó sólo un rato más en soledad, pensando. Había una razón por la que se había quedado en casa de Luna, y otra por la que había vuelto. La libertad y la preocupación por Ron, que no dejaba de ser amor, mezclada con la culpabilidad.

Ahora tenía que decidir qué era lo que quería hacer con todo ello y qué era lo que creía que la haría más feliz.


	5. Libre

Por una vez en su vida, Hermione fingió de buena gana estar bien delante del resto de la familia Weasley. Pero por ella misma. Quería tener el control de su propia situación, había vuelto por su propio pie. No se encontraba bien, no, pero le daba fortaleza pensar y mostrar que sí lo estaba.

Comieron y cenaron todos juntos. Hermione observó un breve entrenamiento de Ginny mientras Ron ordenaba algunas partes de la casa con Harry, bajo orden de Molly Weasley. Aquella carga que la Madriguera generaba seguía allí, pero Hermione ya no se sentía la única sufriéndolo. Se abrió paso a su mente el pensamiento de que su novio podría necesitar una explicación de lo que estaba sintiendo si resultaba que era parecido a lo que había sufrido ella. Era una esperanza de una empatía nueva. Una oportunidad.

Ron y Hermione no durmieron juntos esa noche, a pesar de que la oportunidad para compartir algo de cariño estaba ahí. Ni se lo propusieron mutuamente, simplemente sucedió así. Hermione pensó que era la mejor vía para que los dos pensasen.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron bajó con peor cara. Parecía enfermo.

—Llama a un medimago, Arthur, creo que nuestro niño no se encuentra bien —ordenó Molly, alarmada.

—No, ¡estoy bien! Sólo tengo que descansar. Y tengo cosas en la cabeza que solucionar. Para eso están las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Molly no se fio un pelo. Dejó lo del medimago y, a cambio, puso la mirada en Hermione. La presión era enorme, pero era justo lo que ella esperaba que sucediera. Quizás el momento de hablar había llegado antes de lo pensado.

—Ron, ¿subimos? —le preguntó discretamente—. Podemos hablar, si quieres.

Éste la miró casi suplicante. Ella sonrió y le acompañó a su habitación. De nuevo, se cerró con delicadeza una puerta Weasley que encerraría un secreto más.

—¿No has dormido bien? —inquirió Hermione, para empezar.

—No he dormido casi nada.

—Mucho que pensar —supuso—. Y que recordar.

—Sí. ¿Cómo vives con esto? Ahora estoy recordando de nuevo todo lo del final de la guerra y ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir de la cama. Lo del funeral fue horrible, ¿y cuantas veces he visitado a Fred y a los demás?

Hermione le puso una mano en la espalda a modo de comprensión. Estaba avanzando.

—Eso se puede solucionar. Te enfrentarás a ello cuando te veas capaz.

Ron asintió, convencido de que podía seguir adelante. Luego su rostro se descompuso un poco más, con los nervios y la duda.

—Luego he ido pensando. Te he… tratado mal —dijo. Hermione estuvo tentada tanto de asentir como de decir que no era exactamente eso, pero Ron tenía que explicarse a su manera—. Has estado distinta casi todo este tiempo. Supongo que es por lo de la guerra también. Últimamente me recordabas a cuando escuchaba la radio esperando no oír los nombres de mis familiares en el recuento de víctimas de entonces. Y ahora que siento todo esto, no sé si puedo volver a aquello.

Hermione empezó a sentir las manos y los pies fríos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé cómo puedo ayudarte, no sé… Quiero a aquella Hermione de la que me enamoré.

Y desvió su mirada.

—Sigue estando ahí, Ron. Pero no has querido verlo hasta ahora. —Sentía que su corazón se dividía, pero había algo de esperanza aún—. Pero ahora lo ves. Mírame.

Ron le hizo caso. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, sustentada en la esperanza de que Ron diera un paso hacia una curación que ambos necesitaban. Se acercó un poco más a él.

—Lo que estás sintiendo ahora, con esos recuerdos —continuó ella— es lo que debes sentir. Poder dejar salir todo eso… Yo no he podido hasta ayer mismo. Es una carga enorme. Nos han impedido soltarla. Hemos fingido felicidad.

Ron cambió totalmente su rostro, contrariado.

—No, yo he sido feliz todo este tiempo. ¿Y tú me estás diciendo ahora que no? ¿Que has fingido? —Hermione vio algo romperse ahí, en sus ojos—. ¡Hemos intentado que no sufrieras tanto! ¡Toda la familia, incluso Harry! ¿Por qué no lo decías?

—Me he hartado de decirlo, Ron. Pero la filosofía de tu madre es que al final todos seremos felices así que ¿por qué no empezar desde ya? Eso a mí no me ayuda. A ti sí, pero a mí no. Y no te has dado cuenta. Sólo me has dicho que estoy distinta. —Se le estaba escapando todo de las manos y no encontraba el pedal del freno—. Y ¿quieres que te diga algo? ¿Quieres saber por qué Harry y Ginny están tan bien? Porque se tienen el uno al otro. Porque a ver quién le dice a tu hermana que se fuerce a estar feliz cuando no lo está. Porque Harry lo ve y escucha, igual que Ginny lo ve y le escucha a él. ¿Ha existido alguna vez esto entre tú y yo?

—¡No, si ni siquiera vives aquí! ¡¿Cómo puedo verlo sino?!

—Ron, no hace falta que una pareja viva en la misma casa para saber cuándo uno de los dos está mal y necesita apoyo de verdad. Pensaba que eso sí lo entendiste a lo largo de aquel año horrible.

—Yo… ahora mismo no sé cómo ayudarte. Y necesito encontrar la manera de… ¡no sé! Olvidar lo que pasó en casa de Luna, o hablar con Harry, ¡qué sé yo!

Hermione lo sintió en seguida. Su esperanza desapareciendo de su vista. Se levantó de golpe.

—Ronald Weasley, te lo voy a decir así de claro: he esperado durante años a que tuvieras este momento. A que pudiera compartirte con toda confianza todo lo malo que me pasa, lo malo de verdad, no el día a día. A que tú te abrieras conmigo, te sinceraras, a que compartiéramos el mal día y nos apoyáramos mutuamente igual que Harry y tu hermana. —Respiró hondo. Ron parecía encogido en su sitio—. Y ahora que por fin está sucediendo, que por fin podemos aprovechar la oportunidad para crecer juntos y superar aquella horrible experiencia… ¿ni siquiera me nombras entre las personas con las que hablarías? Siento que me estás echando de tu vida, Ron. —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando ya—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo que necesitas? Yo… no sé, te juro que lo he pensado porque a lo mejor quieres sufrirlo solo, sin que nadie te vea, y podría dejarte que lo hicieras, pero ¿qué quedará de nosotros?

Ron no dijo nada. Boqueó dos veces buscando las palabras, mientras Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación con una mano en la cara.

—¿De verdad me has visto diferente todo este tiempo? ¿O es que ya no sientes lo mismo? —Esa era una pregunta que podría perfectamente hacerse ella misma en ese instante.

—No lo sé. Pero desde que estoy con los aurores… Es todo distinto. Te he sentido en contra de mí. Ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que mi trabajo sea el adecuado. Ni qué hacer si lo dejo.

Hermione estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que había detrás de eso. Las puertas de una presa se habían abierto, igual que con ella, y no conseguía ordenarlo todo. Le estaba sobrepasando.

—Creo… que necesito un tiempo para mí —acabó concluyendo Ron—. Reflexionar. Buscar mi manera de hacer las cosas. No podré darte aquello que necesitas, si no lo he podido hacer hasta ahora.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con violencia, indignada de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Sabes cuál es la prueba de que no has estado en el mundo real durante años? —dijo, con acidez—. Yo venía a confesarte qué pensamiento había vuelto a mí en casa de Luna. Y más cosas incluso. Algunas de las que me avergüenzo. Pero no me han hecho falta ni veinticuatro para darme cuenta de que, una vez más, todo giraría entorno a ti, porque estaba y estoy preocupada por ti, y quiero prestarte atención, y de verdad pensaba que superaríamos esto juntos. ¿Qué me he ganado con ello? Rompes conmigo.

—¡No, sólo es un tiempo separados…! —protestó.

—Ojalá sea sólo eso. Ojalá pase, no sé, medio año, un año, hayas aceptado todo lo que sientes y acudas a mí y yo te siga queriendo. Y retomemos nuestra vida juntos. Pero ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones. —Se levantó, aceptando la final respuesta de Ron, y solamente miró una vez atrás—. Empieza hablando con Harry. Además de tu mejor amigo, es un magnífico apoyo. Créeme.

_Lo ha sido para mí._

No quiso añadirlo. Sólo cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajo las escaleras con calma. Quizás en silencio y bien camuflada, porque nadie la recibió, ni siquiera se percató de que salía al jardín. Ya estaba dando pisotones en la hierba en vez de caminar, indignada, enfadada, frustrada. Lo había intentado todo y después de no ser escuchada durante años, acababa fuera de aquella casa. Quizás para siempre. Porque Ron no se había dado cuenta antes.

Qué rabia, qué injusticia, qué manera de silenciarla tan descarada.

 _Qué alivio_. _Qué maldito alivio, por Merlín._

Los últimos pasos alejándose de la Madriguera antes de abandonar el lugar eran de absoluto alivio. Se levantaba una parte del peso, que le había dicho durante tanto tiempo «no hables, no llores, no te quejes, tú solo mira adelante». Una tiranía desaparecía de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Era eso. Aquello era lo que había hecho que Hermione besara a Luna. Allí era libre de expresarse, de decir, de abrazar, de todo. Aún tenía que descubrir del todo qué era lo que sentía por Lovegood, pero sabía que no podía cargar con todo el peso de la familia Weasley y un Ron que prefería pasar el mal trago solo a cambio de quererle. Su corazón era resistente pero no tanto.

Quién sabía si volvería con Ron algún día. Quién sabía si viviría allí dentro de unos años, cuando todos hubieran entendido qué era necesario hacer. Y qué más daba. Ron la había dejado ir.

Se desapareció de la Madriguera. Se apareció delante de casa de Luna Lovegood con una nueva mirada. Cruzó el pequeño jardín sin mirarlo y llamó a la puerta tan tranquilamente como su nueva ligereza le permitía.

—¡Hermione! ¡Has vuelto! —chilló Luna, al abrir la puerta. A pesar de ello, se quedó bajo el marco.

—¿Está tu padre? ¿Puedo pasar?

—No, aún no ha vuelto, ¿quieres…?

Hermione no le dio tiempo, dio una zancada, saltando el escalón de la entrada, tomó a Luna del mentón y la besó sin ningún tipo de duda o temblor. Fue solo un momento, pero la rubia tenía una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios cuando se separaron.

—¡Vaya! Esto es distinto… Me pregunto qué criatura te habrá invadido la mente hoy…

Hermione se abrió paso por la entrada y cerró la puerta, obligando a Luna a retroceder. La sorpresiva invitada notó el calor del hogar de Luna de nuevo. Tan distinto. Tan ligero como se sentía ella. Ahora todo cobraba un nuevo color. En su pecho ya no había un toque travieso y agradable intentando ser escondido, había una llama que necesitaba expandirse más.

Le puso las manos en los hombros a Luna, con cuidado de no pellizcarle el pelo, sin dejar de mirarla, pensando por dónde debería empezar.

—Yo… Si te he herido…

—No —susurró, y miró a otra parte por un segundo, mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios. Parecía escuchar algo. Luego cruzó la mirada con ella de nuevo—. No digas nada.

La tomó de la mano y olvidaron la chimenea y los sofás. Se aparecieron en la cama de Luna. El corazón de Hermione empezó una carrera con aquello que ardía en su pecho.

 _El deseo_.

Luna se tumbó y Hermione no pudo evitar ver cierta indefensión puesta a propósito para ella. O quizás era ella, que veía visiones, que había sido tan agresiva, tan directa.

La lógica la abandonó y no quiso esperar más a besarla, sin miramientos, sin ser un cervatillo acobardado. Ya no. Por fin se reconocía a sí misma. Pero aguardó un instante antes de ceder completamente.

—No puedo prometerte nada —le dijo a Luna. Ella ladeó la cabeza como un perrito que busca entender a su amo—. No sé a dónde nos llevará esto, ni puedo decir que esté bien en dos días, ni que me vaya o me quede. No tengo ni idea de nada.

—Nada de eso importa, Hermione —dijo. Recalcó su nombre de una forma que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral—. Todo lo que importa es lo que estoy viendo en tus ojos: arden, son libres, son verdaderos. Mientras sigan así, mientras te sientas libre, todo irá bien.

Hermione relajó un tanto aquella mirada que, aparentemente, era de fuego en esos instantes. Había tantas emociones que vaciar… pero sabía por dónde empezar. Y con quién.

Luna tiró un poco del cuello de su jersey, pidiendo que se cumpliera el deseo que Hermione le había negado hacía solo un día. Y Hermione dejó que su propio deseo mandara.

_Libre, al fin._

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por todos los kudos y clicks, realmente me hacía ilusión escribir este fic <3 Especialmente gracias a dos amigos de mi foro de Mundo Yuri que podrían estar aquí y a Sycorax, que me dio sin querer la motivación para escribir este fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia que he construido en unos pocos días. La historia está ya terminada así que la iré colgando cada dos días (que es cuando dispongo de más tiempo por ahora para publicar). ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
